pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Edward Andrade
Edward Neville da Costa Andrade FRS (27 December 1887 - 6 June 1971) was an English poet, physicist, and science writer. Life Andrade was a Sephardic Jew, and is a descendant of Moses da Costa Andrade (not Moses da Costa as is sometimes stated). Moses da Costa Andrade is Edward Neville's 2nd great grandfather, and was a feather merchant in London's East End. He told The Literary Digest that his name was pronounced "as written, i.e., like air raid, with and substituted for air." Charles Earle Funk, What's the Name, Please?, Funk & Wagnalls, 1936. Edward Andrade studied for a doctorate at the University of Heidelberg and then had a brief but productive spell of research with Ernest Rutherford at Manchester in 1914. They carried out experiments to determine the wavelengths of gamma-rays of radium.Andrade, E.N. da C. "Personal Reminiscences." http://www.iucr.org/__data/assets/pdf_file/0014/743/andrade.pdfRutherford, Ernest. “The Natural and Artificial Disintegration of the Elements.” The Scientific Monthly, Vol. 19, No. 6 (Dec., 1924), pp. 561-578. He joined the Royal Artillery during the First World War, and then became Professor of Physics at the Ordnance College in Woolwich in 1920. Career He was Quain professor of physics at University College, London from 1928 to 1950, and then Fullerian professor of chemistry at the Royal Institution for 3 years,Fullerian Professorships until opposition to his attempts to reform the RI led to a vote of no confidence in him by members of the RI, following which he resigned. Andrade was also was a broadcaster, on BBC radio's Brains Trust. Publications Poetry *''Poems and Songs''. London: Macmillan, 1949. Non-fiction *''The Structure of the Atom''. London: George Bell, 1923; New York: Harcourt Brace, 1923. *''The Mechanism of Nature: Being a simple approach to modern views on the structure of matter and radiation''. London: George Bell, 1930. *''Engines: Six lectures delivered at the Royal Institution''. London: George Bell, 1932. *''Simple Science'' (with Julian Huxley). New York & London: Harper, 1935. *More Simple Science (with Julian Huxley). New York & London: Harper, 1936. *''The Atom''. London & New York: Nelson, 1936. *''The New Chemistry''. London: George Bell, 1936. *''Viscosity and Plasticity: Being the substance of three post-graduate lectures to the Oil and Colour Chemists' Association''. Cambridge, UK: W. Heffer, 1947. *''The Atom and its Energy''. London: George Bell, 1947. *''Forces at Work'' (with Julian Huxley). Oxford, UK: Blackwell, 1949. *''Sir Isaac Newton''. London: M. Parrish, 1950; London: Collins, 1954. *''An Approach to Modern Physics''. London: George Bell, 1956; Garden City, NY: Doublday, 1956. *''A Brief History of the Royal Society''. London: Royal Society, 1960. *''Physics for the Modern World''. London: G.G. Harrap, 1962; New York: Barnes & Noble, 1962. *''Rutherford and the Nature of the Atom''. Garden City, NY: Doubleday, 1964. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Edward Andrade, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Apr. 19, 2014. See also * List of British poets References Fonds His papers are held by the University of LeicesterUniversity of Leicester(MS 74) Notes External links ;Books *Edward Neville Da Costa Andrade at Amazon.com ;About *Edward Neville da Costa Andrade at Today in Masonic History *E N da C Andrade: Some Personal Reminiscences (pdf) *Oral History interview transcript with Edward Andrade 18 December 1962, American Institute of Physics, Niels Bohr Library and Archives Category:English physicists Category:English poets Category:English radio personalities Category:English non-fiction writers Category:Fellows of the Royal Society Category:English Jews Category:Jewish poets Category:Jewish physicists Category:University of Heidelberg alumni Category:Academics of the University of London Category:Presenters of the Royal Institution Christmas Lectures Category:1887 births Category:1971 deaths Category:Presidents of the Physical Society Category:20th-century poets Category:English-language poets Category:Poets